Aphrodite's Conquests
by Lord22
Summary: The Goddess Aphrodite is tired of being outshone by the beautiful women of fiction. As such, she has decided to inspire a new story. And she's about to show all these beauties who the true Goddess of Love is... LEMON crossover fic.
1. Rachel the Fiend Hunter

**Chapter One: Rachel the Fiend Hunter**

Upon the dimension of Mount Olympus, Aphrodite lounges upon a silken cushion. She is eyeing you with unmistakable lust, her eyes moving over your form.

She is tall, with long, incomprehensibly shapely legs. Her waist is thin, and her stomach toned. Her breasts are perfectly shaped and of a size that you most prefer. Her hair is long, blonde, and curly, and her eyes blue as she crosses her naked legs and sits up.

Raising a hand with a mischievous smile, she waves. "Hello dear viewer, I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. For many years I was known as the most beautiful and desirable of all beings. But, unfortunately, people have started to fall away from my worship.

"And there are all kinds of competition against me these days. Beautiful fiction women that people obsess over and desire, much as they once desired me. This kind of competition is both flattering and distressing. Flattering because so many are imitating the style I pioneered. Distressing, I'm not being paid attention to anymore.

"So, to reestablish my dominions and entertain you, I have decided to have a bit of fun with them." She rises, completely naked, and walks forward, her perfect hips swaying as she draws near you. Raising a hand, she puts it under your chin. "Welcome to my chronicles, Aphrodite's Conquest."

Then she turns away and walks over to take hold of a golden tassel on the wall. As she pulls it down, a scroll unrolls before you. On it is the image of an incredibly beautiful woman. She has long hair tied up into a ponytail and is clad in armor like that of a dominatrix. Her curvy hips are bared, and her long legs are wearing thigh-high boots. Her immense bust is packed into a leather top that bares her stomach and massive amounts of cleavage. The image itself is moving, so that every time the woman shifts her weight, her gigantic tits bounce. On her head is a crystal circlet, and on her ears are two jade earrings. On her right shoulder is a spiked red pauldron, while her left is bare. One of her arms wears a glove that reaches only to the wrist and a bracelet. The other wears a long leather glove up to above the elbow.

And yet Aphrodite makes her appear homely by comparison. There really are no words to describe her, so you will have to imagine the difference. Either way, Aphrodite does seem to enjoy looking at the woman, and you as well. Her lips widen into a smile. "Today we'll be targeting a moderately well-known girl from the popular series, Ninja Gaiden Sigma. Rachel, a Fiend Hunter with immense strength who wields an axe. Or is it a hammer?" The Goddess shrugs, sending her breasts jiggling. "Perhaps we should consult Hephestos on the subject?

"Ah, but that's a question for later.

"Some of you already know who Rachel is. Others may not, and I'll explain for your benefit. She spends her time hunting fiends within her own universe, demons that prey on the innocent. She was a playable character in two games and the heroine of the first. Then dropped out of the story without explanation in the third.

"Not that anyone likes Ninja Gaiden 3, so it's something of a foot point.

"Either way, did you know that games, television, and books are actually real, in a way? They exist on a lower dimension to those who use them. When you read a book and feel emotion, or interpret a story, that emotion and thought go into it. It creates that world as an extension of you.

"Of course to you, it's just ones and zeroes created to create the illusion of reality. But, if you think about it, reality may appear as ones and zeroes to gods as well. Perhaps you are living in another person's book right now. Perhaps I am being created by you as you read this? Or perhaps I am a higher being projecting myself into a lower state of reality. All to reinspire belief in my pantheon and return a bit of color to this colorless world."

Aphrodite halts as she realizes you are looking at her. "…What? Oh yes, well, I am married to the God of Invention. I do pick up things here and there.

"But I digress.

"Now we get to the fun part. I have decided to take Rachel at the exact moment where she completely drops out of the story. The moment of her greatest triumph.

"Shall we, dear viewers?"

The stage is set.

* * *

The Greater Fiend reeled as a horn was cleaved from his head. He fell from the skyscraper; his wings outstretched as he fell into the abyss from which he had come. As the night began to fade, Rachel watched as the last of the fiends fled. The rain slackened and then disappeared, and the clouds began to disperse.

Bringing around her hammer in a move that sent her huge breasts jiggling, she planted it on the ground. A surge of satisfaction went through her as she realized victory was here. Her machine gun was empty, and she was tired, but as the Fiend Hunter saw the sunrise, she smiled.

"Night has fallen. Dawn has come." Said Rachel.

This had been done by her and her alone. It was her own achievement.

"It's a beautiful morning, I must say." Said a beautiful voice behind her.

Rachel turned around and lurched back. The Fiend Hunter found herself inches away from the face of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her jaw dropped as she struggled for words and took a step back. She nearly fell off the edge before the woman's hand reached out and gripped her by her collar, pulling her back.

This woman…

Rachel had a body and face that were a gift of her fiend heritage. Her entire life she'd always been the most beautiful woman in every room. Only her sister had been a match, and now she was looking at someone who made her feel… inadequate.

No, not inadequate, nonexistent. A glance at her perfect lips made Rachel feel like she was nothing at all. A mere beam of light radiating off of a sun. A candle that had been lit from a raging inferno. Her eyes looked up and down at the women, and then she realized that the woman was naked.

"Careful," said the woman, "you wouldn't want to fall, would you?"

"Who are you?" gasped Rachel, blushing scarlet. "This place isn't safe, and why aren't you, um, wearing any…"

The woman grasped Rachel's hand and led her away from the edge. Bringing her to the wall, she pressed her up against it. Now they were face to face again, and Rachel couldn't back away. Her huge breasts, a point of pride for her, were now against a pair, which made her feel like a hag. It wasn't that they were larger; it was something difficult to comprehend. And they were bare.

"I've never been fond of clothes." Said the woman. "Oh, I realize that some people use them to look better. But there is no outfit that could make me look any better than I do already. Well, there is one, but I'm not sure you're ready to see me in it."

"Ready?" asked Rachel, desperately wanting the woman to lean in just a bit closer. To kiss those lips would be heaven itself. To lose herself in those eyes, to feel her body with her own hands. "What are you talking about? Who… who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me." Said the woman, leaning in. Their lips were always touching. "I'm Aphrodite, and you are Rachel. I must say you are every bit worth your reputation. In fact, I'd say you exceed it. More people really should appreciate you." Pride surged through Rachel. Even if she was nothing compared to this absolute perfection, to be praised was her desire. To be considered worthy of even her contempt was a desire she hadn't even realized she'd wanted.

"That body is well worth seizing."

Up came Aphrodite's hands as they slipped under Rachel's top to feel her huge breasts up. Moving up and down with practiced skill, Rachel howled only to be cut short as their lips met. The pleasure was mind-numbing, Rachel could think of nothing but Aphrodite's hands on her. She would be screaming in absolute pleasure, but her lips were sealed. The sensation of her tongue entering into her mouth was like her soul being penetrated.

This woman was a fiend. Aphrodite was a fiend.

"Let… ugh… let go…" gasped Rachel, pulling away from her.

But Aphrodite began to nibble her neck, and her objects fell away. The sensation of her perfect teeth on Rachel's net saw her going wet between the legs. Her knees were shuddering as one of Aphrodite's hands went down to cup her rump. "Just relax, Rachel. You'll be disappearing from this story from now on. Now you are mine."

Hers.

Rachel was hers.

No.

"Let go of me!" cried Rachel, shoving her back and hefting the hammer in one hand.

Aphrodite did not take a stance; instead, striking a pose with one hip stuck out as she looked Rachel up and down. The feeling of her eyes on her made Rachel's mouth go dry, and her enormous chest heave for breath. "Oh, aggressive, are we?" asked Aphrodite in a playful tone. "I suppose you are reluctant to give up everything and follow me. What's so important?"

It was as much a command as a question. Even as it was asked, Rachel's body stiffened as her mind began looking for the answer. Why was she so dead set on remaining here? For years her only goal had been to take care of her sister. Then later, to free her from being a greater fiend. But that had been done. Now all she could do was look for the one who had freed her.

"I… I need to find Ryu." Said Rachel, voice pitiful as she looked down at the ground.

"Does Ryu want to be found?" asked Aphrodite, moving forward.

Rachel looked up in shock. "What? Of… of course, he does." Even as she said it, she looked away in shame.

Aphrodite put two fingers under Rachel's chin and forced her to look her in the eye. Those deep eyes you could drown in. "Oh, really? There you were looking at dawn like this one after such a hard battle, saving each other's lives. It was the perfect mood, wasn't it? But he just disappeared and left you in the ruins of Vigoor.

"Such an absolute waste."

"You don't know anything about me!" said Rachel.

Aphrodite's expression suddenly went hard. "I know everything about you." She hissed. Then she brought around a hand and slapped Rachel across the face. It stung down to her very soul as Rachel collapsed to her knees from the force of it. Her mouth hung open as tears fell from her eyes.

The physical pain was nothing.

She had displeased Aphrodite and questioned her. Even as the tears soaked her cheeks, Aphrodite stooped down. Grabbing Rachel, she plunged her into her breasts. Rachel could hear her heart beating, and it was deafening as her thoughts trailed off. The heat of Aphrodite against her was… addicting.

"What if I could reunite you with your love?" asked Aphrodite.

"That…" began Rachel, "Ryu?"

"Not Ryu, the one behind him." Said Aphrodite, grasping her ponytail and drawing her up to dangle limply. "The one by whose will Ryu succeeded in all those great victories. Where all those other ninjas were killed, they watch you through devices in other worlds, desire you and want to see more of you, only to be denied.

"But, I can reunite you."

"I… who… who are they." Asked Rachel, accepting everything that was said like a child.

"He. Or she, perhaps." Said Aphrodite. "There are as many of them as there are possible universes. One of them is watching you now, while many others are watching this moment in other universes."

Rachel began to perceive the one watching her. The one who had controlled both her and Ryu so many times. Her mouth opened as she tried to comprehend their incomprehensibly great appearance. "This is… this is a trick…"

"Is it a trick?" asked Aphrodite, now lifting Rachel over her head. "You see them, a higher being, higher than you thought possible. Even now, I sense your desire, the desire for a god beyond comprehension.

"You will be theirs.

"But first, you must become mine."

Rachel stared at the sunrise and reflected that it was nothing. Not compared to the beautiful ones' gripping her even now. "Yours…"

"Now, give in." said Aphrodite. "Yield and become my handmaiden, and all you desire shall be given to you. And more."

"Aphrodite…" gasped Rachel, the last of her resistance surging up.

"Yes, Rachel?" asked Aphrodite.

"I want… I want you!" screamed Rachel finally. "Make me yours! Control me! Transform me into whatever you desire!"

"And so they will." Said Aphrodite.

Then all semblance of kindness or gentleness was gone from Aphrodite. She threw Rachel down onto the concrete hard enough to crack it and descended on her. As she did, the one who controlled Rachel entered into her, or perhaps they'd always been there. Rachel found her enormous breasts bouncing free as her top was torn off. Leather and steel bent and ripped as Aphrodite forced herself down.

As she did, Rachel saw energy forming between them. An extension of her controllers will that soon formed into a huge dildo. Aphrodite grabbed it and drove it deep into Rachel. She screamed, moments before Aphrodite impaled herself on it. Her hands groped and pinched Rachel's breasts as their lips met. This time Aphrodite poured her spirit into Rachel. She drew her into herself, even as they bounced on each other.

Rachel's mind shut down. Another phallus was plunged into her from behind. Something entered down her throat, and she moaned as little by little she was claimed. Soon she would be but an extension of two godlike beings. Or perhaps she was merely becoming aware of what was already true.

With a final cry, Rachel came, and all thought left her.

Aphrodite rose up from the prostrate Fiend Hunter, hooked a foot under her back, and flipped her into the air. As Rachel spins around, her gigantic breasts bounce, and her hair flows over her face. Aphrodite catches her in a bridal fashion, before throwing her over one shoulder. A hand is put to her rump, and a change happens to Rachel. Even though her proportions and appearance remain the same, her beauty increased. Aphrodite's will surges through her, subverting. No mortal could gaze on her now and not be struck dumb and blind. Fortunately, no mortal will ever see her again.

"Now, I would call that a moderate conquest, wouldn't you?" asked Aphrodite. "She resisted more than I expected. But it made the victory that much sweeter.

"I'll be sure to give Rachel here a nice new outfit. For those of you who didn't meet Rachel before now, well, we'll be going across many universes. I'm sure you'll find someone you know soon enough.

"See you next time on Aphrodite's conquests."


	2. Sarah Kerrigan

**Chapter Two: Sarah Kerrigan**

Rachel is hanging from the ceiling. Her arms are bound behind her in a reverse prayer position. Her gigantic breasts are bared and bouncing as she swings back and forth. A ballgag is in her mouth and her face is blushing. Her long, curvy legs are trapped together, her knees bent so they were next to her rump.

Aphrodite fondles her breasts, sending moans through Rachel. The Fiend Hunter gazes at you with desire. Within her nether region and behind she has long dildos driven into her, vibrating. `Aphrodite looks up at you. "Welcome back, everyone to Aphrodite's conquests. We've finished consolidating our hold over dear Rachel here. So I think it's time we moved on to someone from the opposite side of the spectrum.

"Wouldn't you agree, Rachel?"

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" moaned Rachel, enjoying herself. "Don't mind her." Said Aphrodite, turning to you. "She's happy to see you. I felt this suited her far better than a harem outfit. Wouldn't you say Rachel?"

"Mmmph." Moaned Rachel.

"Yes, I know." Said Aphrodite. "Most of your fans love to see you in situations like this. So it's only natural you'd end up in one of these on a more permanent basis.

"I'll let you down in a bit."

Then she walks out and back into the room where you saw her first. Leaning against a wall, she stretched in a fashion that sends her golden locks falling around her. "Now, who shall we go after next? I suppose we could go after a genius, like Bulma Briefs or Washu Hakubi. But why not something different?

"Let me think..." Then she comes to a decision and smiles. "Ah, that should be perfect." Then she turns to you. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for the delay. Today we're going to be going after a beautiful alien girl, one who is also evil. And also behind one of the most nauseating love stories I've ever seen in gaming. "Transplanting scenes from Attack of the Clones would have had more emotional investment.

"I'm talking about Sarah Kerrigan."

Then she draws down a scroll to reveal a figure.

She is a curvaceous, green-skinned alien female. Her hair are dreadlocks of chiton and she has large breasts and wide hips. In addition to clawed hands and feet, the beautiful alien also has a number of long-spined limbs. Her lips are pouty and she is clad in what appears to be armor, but may well be an extension of herself.

"Kerrigan is one of those insufferable characters who the writers love. The sort who does nothing to deserve it." Said Aphrodite. 'She's selfish, cruel, sadistic, vain arrogant, and murders anyone who helps her. And she is supposed to be sympathetic.

"And to add insult to injury the entire universe is made to revolve around her. All so they can force a redemption arc no one asked for. One that features her committing mass genocide as a means of redemption.

"I'm an Olympian Goddess and even I find this woman contemptible. But I also find her sexy, and so a potential rival.

"Anyway, we're going to have something especially brutal for her today. Still, she is pretty powerful. How to go about this?" Aphrodite thinks about it. "I suppose I could wow her like I did Rachel, but I'd hate to use the same trick twice in a row. And anyway, she has no real love in her.

"I could go for brute force. But that really isn't my thing. Ah, I have an idea."

Then she drew out a phone and dialed a number into it. Putting it to her ear, she winks at you. "I love modern technology."

Someone picks up.

"Hey, Zeus, how are things going?" asked Aphrodite. "Yeah, I thought I might suggest a target for you to go after." Someone said something. "Yes, I know you've quit going after mortal women. But this one deserves it." Aphrodite sighs and takes the phone from her ear. "He picks now to start caring about consent?" She puts it back. "Look, why don't I send you a list of her crimes and a picture of what she looks like. You'd be doing me a big favor. And you won't have to worry about protecting her from Hera. She deserves literally anything bad that can happen to her."

Finally, there is a response.

Aphrodite removes the phone from her ear and stretches. "Well, things should take care of themselves soon."

Kerrigan was triumphant. Her enemies were fleeing or destroyed at the hands of her cerebrate. Soon, she would have undisputed control over the Swarm. She needed only to remove the cerebrate who hatched her and the sector would be hers. His death would complete the circle.

"Once again I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies." proclaimed Kerrigan, "Victorious, but not unscathed. The Earth-born Directorate has been destroyed. And the Second Overmind lies dead and broken beneath my feet. As for my unlikely allies, I shall allow them a reprieve.

"Yet in time I shall seek to test their resolve. They will all be mine in the end. For I am the Queen of Blades and none shall ever dispute my rule... again..." Kerrigan halted.

She realized then that the Dominion was recovering. She could not strike at once, not while the iron was hot. Mengsk and Raynor's cooperation had won enough victories to drive her off Korhal. Kerrigan would have to fight another series of wars.

No, it didn't matter. She did not need the cerebrate. She did not need anyone-

And then there was a flash of thunder. Kerrigan sensed millions of her minions obliterated as thunderstorms rose up throughout Char. The wall of her cavern was blasted apart and she turned to see a figure make a three-point landing. Lightning flashed around him.

He is an immensely muscular man, physically around thirty, but his beard is long and wide. His blue eyes glow with electricity as he surges forward to her, naked. And his body was perfect, more akin to a statue brought to life than an ordinary person. How dare he intrude on her domain!

"What is this!" said Kerrigan, sending a wave of psionic energy.

It passed through him and has no effect. Kerrigan stares as he draws near. "Who are you!?"

He punches her in the stomach. The impact causes her to keel over as lightning surges through her. Kerrigan screams in agony as her biological armor is burned away. Now the curvaceous alien is left stark naked, as Zeus grabs her by the face and slams her against the rock. The impact cracks the floor and she lies stunned as he grabs her legs and spreads them.

"Let go-" cried Kerrigan.

And then he thrusts into her. The sensation of him entering her causes her to howl in pleasure and pain as he rapes her. His every thrust is like a freight train slamming into her nethers, and she is stretched to the limit by his girl. As he works at her, lightning surges from him into her, stimulating her every nerves.

"I can't... how can he have this much power…" gasped Kerrigan.

On and on it goes, until Zeus cums within her, even as she does as well. But he isn't done. Grabbing her by the head-tails, he pulls her up and draws out. Forcing her around he slams her down again and drives himself into her rump. Kerrigan cries out in pleasure and humiliation, unable to think beneath his onslaught.

"I can't... let go..." gasped Kerrigan. On and on it went, driving her further and further over the edge. "NO!"

Again she cums and again he draws out of her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Zeus pulls her up and turns her around so she is staring at his erect cock. It was huge but, no! No, she would not submit!

"Let go of me! I will not tolerate this! I am the Queen of Blades-" And then her mouth was plunged down onto his dick. "Mmph!"

The giant limb is driven straight down her throat. She tries to bite him, but it's like biting a mountain. She tries to pull back, but his strength is immense. Kerrigan can't do anything but suck his cock as he thrusts again and again into her.

Then, in one final burst, he cums into her. There is a flash of light and Zeus disappears. Kerrigan slumps to the ground. She feels her minions being obliterated by the thunder god. Even as she lies there, beaten, he is annihilating her swarms. Zeus is rendering all her achievements meaningless.

Gradually she becomes aware that the cerebrate is looking at her. Only their broods are going untouched. And Aphrodite emerges, instantly drawing her attention. Kerrigan's jaw drops as she sees someone more beautiful than anything she's ever seen.

Aphrodite sways her hips as she draws near. Kerrigan stands and soon Aphrodite is inches apart from her. "Well, well, it seems Zeus did his work well, didn't he?"

"Who are-" began Kerrigan.

Then Aphrodite leans in and kisses her. The sensation drives Kerrigan over the edge. She finds herself becoming wet, desperately trying to kiss back. But Aphrodite draws back before she can. "Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. And you are now mine."

Kerrigan regains her pride. "I belong to no one!" Aphrodite slaps her across the face, sending her to her knee. Before Kerrigan can move, Aphrodite is behind her, feeling her up. "On the contrary, you do belong to them. Have you ever heard the expression that beauty is only skin deep, Kerrigan? Well, why don't we apply that saying to you? Take away your beauty and power and what are you?" Kerrigan moans in desperate pleasure but finds herself unable to cum. "Just a deeply unpleasant person who never takes responsibility for her actions. Well, now you're going to have to."

"I won't-" began Kerrigan, before a ballgag is slipped between her lips. "Mmph!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Aphrodite. "None of the viewers are interested in you for your personality. For that to happen you'd have to have one. But since your actions as Queen of Blades are retconned as not being you, that can't be it.

"And since you act just like the Queen of Blades, if not worse, it can't be your original self as a ghost.

"So you are basically just an empty vehicle for unpleasantness. No wonder Duran manipulated you so easily.

"Now why don't we get going?"

Exhausted, Kerrigan is helpless to resist as Aphrodite throws her over one shoulder. She is then taken her up to Mount Olympus. During the ascend, her mind goes blank.

When Kerrigan awakes she is within a crystal sphere and trapped in a spread eagle position. Her bio armor is still destroyed and outside she can see a room of flowing fountains. In front of her is Aphrodite and another, beautiful blonde-haired woman. She is clad in a harem girl outfit with white cloth and gold lining.

How dare she?!

Kerrigan tries to summon her power, but she can't even budge the crystal as Aphrodite moves forward. "Now then, Kerrigan, we've gotten to your fate. With a nice girl like Rachel I'll play around, but this is more business than pleasure. "See this crystal around you? Why don't we think about it as a chrysalis?.

"These walls represents your sins, committed against the Koprolu Sector as a whole. The only way to pierce the walls of this chrysalis is by using your good deeds."

"I am above your pathetic laws of morality." Snarled Kerrigan.

"Olympians used to think that." Said Rachel. "And they never did anything nearly as twisted as the things you do regularly."

"And we never got a half-baked redemption arc either." Noted Aphrodite.

"I have come to terms with what I am!" said Kerrigan, and then she felt the crystal get a bit tighter around her. "Sure, have fun with that." Said Aphrodite. "Just remember that the more excuses you make the harder your sins close in around you. Come on, Rachel, why don't we have some fun."

Aphrodite and Rachel walk out of the room and as soon as they do, Aphrodite forces Rachel down and kisses her. The blonde willingly kisses out and they begin to make out with a passion. After a moment, Aphrodite draws Rachel off and gets into a sitting position.

Obeying her Mistress' will and hoping to please you, Rachel crawls forward. She begins to eat Aphrodite out, her tongue driving in. Aphrodite lies back and sighs as she enjoys it. "Hmm, that was satisfying. But I wonder if there is something I could do to make her situation even worse?

"Ah, I know." She makes a call and puts it to her ear, waiting. After a moment, she smiles. "Oh, Hera, just so you know, you know that one night stand that Zeus had. I have her down here if you want to do something to her.

"Thanks."

Then she lounges and waves. "Anyway, that's all for today. See you next time, darlings."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this was… immensely satisfying to write.

Kerrigan is a complete Mary Sue who wins every battle and never gets betrayed. This despite being an objectively terrible leader. She's also a complete monster who gets off scot-free. She represents everything that is wrong with how female characters are written.

So letting Zeus do what he does best to her was far more fun than it should have been.


End file.
